


Strange Dreams

by Okumen



Series: 100 Lifetimes [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, Gen, i guess its somehow post-possession even tho its...not..? idk, so insert whoever you prefer, unknown s/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: He keeps having the strangest dreams.





	Strange Dreams

He keeps having the strangest dreams. Brutal dreams, filled with violence and death and pain. The him in the dreams is a bad person, or at least not a good person. Or at least the person that he once was is gone.

But the fingers that curl in his hair and brush against his skin are cool, they brush away the pain in his head, ease it, make it bearable. Lips brush away the memories, at least for the time being.

They were missing, in the dreams. Or at least inaccessible to him, he isn’t sure which. Maybe they were always waiting for him here, outside of those dreams.

Maybe they’re not dreams though, with the looks he keeps feeling. It would probably be for the best if they had been dreams, he thinks.


End file.
